rcv_rainfandomcom-20200215-history
Rift-1
Through the exploration of rifts, we find that several stories take place withing a given timeline. Almost making the contents of these rifts, like a viewing platform. (https://www.wattpad.com/list/805546635-timeline-1) 'Aurora Station' is the section where the recently awakened Psychokinetic Person, Jean, is brought into one of the 3 main stations, used to research all things paranormal & pushing humanity into the future. Well, Jean was put through a personal hell for her more formative years, making her PK a bit on the extremely powerful side. The owners of Aurora & 2 Other stations, think that if they research Jean, they can find other PK People, or even give PK to other people. * Artefacts List | 'Bellflowers' is a place in this timeline where werewolves and vampires are running rampant across the world, whilst a person from the 'Aurora Station' section of time, has risen to something akin to godhood and rules over this chaotic world. * Lore Tomes | 'Dragon Ball R3X8' is a point in time that takes place in the ethereal realm of this world. A coma dream, while Jean's conscious is in the Astral Plain and secretly being protected by Mors. In the coma dream, Jean is an android made to protect the earth, facing off against another android who had a similar creation, but decided against it. * Transformations Guide | 'The Poison Project' is a short telling of event that happen between the end of the 38 Dreams point in time and 2 weeks before the start of Wayward Wings. Jean is also now a demon, but on top of that, had to have her limbs replaces with psychtanium-based cybernetic ones. With this new body, Jean was also given the name Lilith and basically instructed to wipe out the new scourge in Britain of vampires and werewolves. 'Wayward Wings' is the point in time where Jean has now fully learned how to control her Astraemon (Astral Daemon) which is based on her Sorrow/Mourning for her 'Losses' which includes loss of connections, not just how many bodies. Also she's come to terms with the fact that she's now a literal demon, along with the new state of the world. * World Map | 'Cybersaurs, Rejuvenation + Evolution' is a point in time of this rift, where things have turned to peace and rebuilding. World morale needs to be kept up, so, Lilith thinks up the idea of Cybersaurs: cybernetically enhanced micro-sized dinosaurs, that become more humanoid over time. Rather much starting out like Digimon/Pokemon then becoming more like Sekirei. * Cybersaur Tamer Guide | '???????????' is the final point in time of this rift, where Eve has returned to Earth, stronger than ever to conquer it once more by killing Lilith. She's become retaught how to fight and brings a round of minions with her, with some elite minions that resemble the ginyu force. Her army has members of alien races that have all been drowned in propaganda, as per Eve's take-over of several planets. * Extraterrestrial Information |